


Dutch Van Der Linde x Reader NSFW Headcanons

by novaiya



Series: RDR2 x Reader Headcanons [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya
Summary: Make sure to follow me on tumblr @ novaiya.tumblr.com for more RDR content, as well as to request fanfics/imagines/headcanons :)
Relationships: Dutch van der Linde/Reader
Series: RDR2 x Reader Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169258
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dutch Van Der Linde x Reader NSFW Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me on tumblr @ novaiya.tumblr.com for more RDR content, as well as to request fanfics/imagines/headcanons :)

  * Loves nothing more than you gagging on his dick.
  * He would hold your head down, your nose touching his pubic hair, and listen to the sounds your make (he would obviously make sure you were okay/not literally choking before/during the act)
  * “Can you take anymore, sweetheart?”
  * Loves it when you’re on top. This way he can see all of you; your waist, your hips, your tits, bouncing up and down, his cock disappearing in your cunt.
  * “Come on, sweetheart, show me how good you can ride.”
  * He’s very vocal in the bedroom. Moans and grunts, mixed with your name would fall from his lips like a prayer all throughout your love making.
  * Sometimes, if it was day time, or the camp was particularly full, he would simply turn on his phonograph and not hold back. (It wouldn’t help, people still knew what was going on)
  * Lastly, he loves the sight of you covered in his cum.
  * As much as he enjoys holding down your head and cumming down your throat, or filling your belly up with his cum, he also loves cuming all over you.
  * Pulling out from your mouth and cumming on your face, his cum landing on your tongue, lips, cheeks.
  * Or pulling out from your heat and cumming on your thighs or your stomach.
  * “What a pretty sight you are, you know that?”




End file.
